<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one more time by silsji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340349">one more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsji/pseuds/silsji'>silsji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, they're in love ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsji/pseuds/silsji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nozel has a lover, their love faint like the wind, wavy like waves, sometimes it's love, sometimes it's hate, but most of all they just love each other too much that they can not give up this affair.</p><p>~ lowercase-typing</p><p>- Day 2: Favourite Squad/Fireworks/"Lets drink to that!"</p><p>Chapter 2 is the English version</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nozel Silva &amp; Fuegoleon Vermillion, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Clover Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for english: bc i don't really confident in my english writing skills so for now i cannot translate this, but i will try soon cuz i don't have time, you can use the google translate to read this if you want, i hope it will work（&gt;﹏&lt;）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nozel có một gã người tình, chuyện yêu đương đối với gã và em, nhạt nhòa như gió, uốn lượn như sóng biển, có lúc thì yêu, đôi lần lại ghét, nhưng đa phần là vì thương nhau quá mà không bỏ được. gã và em đều là những kẻ dại khờ trong tình yêu, gặp gỡ biết bao nhiêu đối tượng mới, xa mặt cách lòng như thế nào đi chăng nữa, em vẫn chỉ để trong tâm một mình gã, và gã âu cũng chỉ thương mỗi em.</p><p>con tim em mang đầy vết thương chằn chịt, mẹ ra đi chẳng để lại gì nhiều cho em ngoài những ác mộng về nụ cười diễm lệ sau cuối và hình ảnh thân người hóa lạnh lẽo, bóng lưng của người cha thờ ơ vô cảm chẳng hề đoái hoài gì tới những đứa con nhỏ của mình, và những đứa em cùng trách nhiệm của con trưởng tộc silva. em tưởng mình sắc đá mạnh mẽ, nhưng gã chứng minh rằng em sai rồi. em chính là không muốn con tim này rỉ máu những vết thương cũ và nứt toát ra xấu xí, ấy vậy mà một gã đàn ông thô kệch lúc nào cũng cuồng nhiệt như gã lại dịu dàng với em biết bao, gã thương em khi xung quanh chỉ còn đôi ta, gã tôn trọng em không hề coi thường, gã yêu em mặc kệ những sai trái không đứng đắn.</p><p>có những tối, gã ôm chặt lấy em từ đằng sau, đôi tay to lớn mạnh mẽ giữ em thật sát lại gần, cả cơ thể em như bị quá nhiệt nóng hổi, từng cái chạm mà gã dùng để vuốt ve khắp cơ thể đều khiến em rùng mình tê dại. tiếng cót két của giường cứ kêu liên hồi chịu đựng sức nặng của hai thân thể trần trụi uốn mình vào nhau. con tim em đau đớn đập liên hồi trong lồng ngực, nửa vì tội lỗi nửa vì sung sướng hạnh phúc.</p><p>lim dim nằm lặng mình trong vòng tay gã, em cố mở to đôi mắt mỏi mệt khô rát vì những đêm thao thức lên nhìn gã người yêu của em say ngủ, nozel ghi sâu vào tâm trí hàng mi dài cùng vết bớt viền quanh mắt đặc trưng bẩm sinh kia, và từng chi tiết trên gương mặt điển trai nghiêm nghị của gã. vươn nhẹ tay lên, em dùng ngón trỏ mảnh khảnh chạm nhẹ lên môi gã, chỉ để yên như thế thôi, rồi gã cựa mình tỉnh dậy mở hờ mắt nhìn em. Cánh tay choàng quanh eo em kéo em sát lại gần hơn, nhướn người hôn lên môi gã cái hôn chậm rãi mà nồng nàn, bên ngoài trời trầm mình với những tiếng rì rầm nho nhỏ thoang thoảng từ đằng xa.</p><p>xuyên qua khung cửa sổ, em tắm mình trong ánh trăng sáng chiếu rọi vào, xinh đẹp mỹ lệ và đầy trần tục</p><p>cũng từ đằng xa kia, những đốm sáng chợt tung mình lên bầu trời đêm đen rồi ngay lập tức vỡ tung ra thành nhiều màu sắc khác nhau, đánh dấu cho một mùa lễ hội nữa em và gã còn có nhau trong vòng tay…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the English version, I hope it doesn't have much error in the grammar, also I add some extra scene (⁀ᗢ⁀)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nozel had a lover, their love faint like wind, quiver like waves, sometimes it's love, others time it's hatred, but in the end, it's all because they need each other too much to be the one leave first. They are both foolish, meet so many new potential partners, but no matter how rarely they can meet, Nozel still want only that stubborn man, and fuegoleon also just want his silver darling, (or many time he called him with that embarrass nickname).</p><p> </p><p>His heart has a lot of wounds, mother passes away and left nothing for him except those nightmares about that last beautiful smile, and the image when her body becomes so pale just like the snow he used to love. Then there is the shadow of a cold heart father who doesn't want to care for his children, in the end, it is his responsibility to his younger brother and sisters, also for being the oldest of the Silva. He thought he was strong and crude, but Fuegoleon proves it all wrong. It's simply that he just wants to protect his heart from bleeding and cracking those nasty scares one against, but there's this man who is so uncouth, endeavor for everything he cares about, and weirdly treat him with too much gentle, he comforts him when they're alone, respect him, and he loves him no matter how wrong this relationship is.</p><p> </p><p>On some nights, he will hug him tightly from behind, his big hand keep him impossible closer, his warm spread all over his skinny body, and every time that rough hand touches him, it always makes his body shivering uncontrollable. The sound of the bed seemed to endure the weight of their bodies wraps around each other. Nozel kisses him, hard and desperate like he wants to pour all of his love into him, and Fuegoleon kiss back with the same affection for his lover. He clinging to his broad shoulders, asking silently through his teary eyes for more, and Fuegoleon smile oh so gentle and thrust all of it in one go, Nozel crying seems too loud but they don't care if anyone can hear it, or his father may accident walk by and know how shameful his son can be for crying and enjoy having another man dick inside him. He's scared, but he cannot help himself when his heart aches painfully with the feeling of guilt and happiness if he can see his father face full of disgusting.</p><p> </p><p>Lying silently in his arms, he tried to open his tired eyes from many sleepless nights to watch his lover sleeping face, Nozel inscribed deep in his mind Fuegoleon's long eyelashes, the red birthmarks around his eyes, and every little detail on his stern handsome face. Reaching a hand forward, he used his thin index finger to lightly touch his lips, just let it be like that, then Fuegoleon stirred and woke up halfway looking at him. The arm around his waist pulled him closer, he leaned up and kissed him on the lips with so much gentle but passion. Meanwhile, outside of their room, the sky becomes quietly with soft murmuring from afar.</p><p> </p><p>Through the window frame, Nozel seems to bathe in the shining moonlight, beautiful and radiant. </p><p> </p><p>From afar, the bright spotlights suddenly threw themselves into the night sky and then immediately burst into multiple different colors, marking another happy festival season that Nozel and Fuegoleon had each other in the arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, kudos and comment are appreciate (ᇴ‿ฺᇴ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>